Você ta cega?
by Cami Cahill
Summary: pro concurso retardado da Caah!
1. Lembranças

**GENTE 10000000000 DES CULPAS EU POSTEI ERRADO! (*ai que mico*)**

**Só pra esclarecer eu tenho duas fics essa (Você ta cega?) e a "As novas e malucas amigas da Amy"! **

**Oiiiiii! Eu tive essa ideia que eu achei meio besta mas minha amiga me convenceu a postar!**

**Boa leitura! XD **

Amy estava vendo um filme na TV, era uma versão do Zorro , enquanto folheava as páginas do seu diá parou em uma pagina que estava totalmente marcada por lágrimas e leu:

Dia 25 de novembro, Coréia:

Imbecil.

Burra.

Idiota.

Como eu pude pensar que _ele_ gostasse de mim? Como eu pude imaginar por um segundo sequer que _ele_ não estava fazendo aquilo só pra pegar a pista.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim mas quando _ele_ me _beijou_...

Amy parou de ler ela não conseguia lembrar-se daquele dia sem chorar coisa que ela estava fazendo agora. Ela tentou se concentrar no filme mas como não conseguiu resolveu ouvir ligou o radio e começou a tocar uma musica,era bonita, mas Amy não conseguia parar de pensar _nele:_

**(Negrito – mulher cantando, **_**sublinhado– homem cantando**_**, **_**itálico pensamentos da Amy**_**)**

**They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Eliza Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Eliza Day<br>**_**  
><strong>_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one

_Até parece !_  
>As she stared in my eyes and smiled<br>For her lips were the colour of the roses  
>They grew down the river, all bloody and wild<em><strong><br>**_**When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
>My trembling subsided in his sure embrace<br>He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
>He wiped out the tears that ran down my face<br>**

_Eu não podia estar mais errada!_

**They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Eliza Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Eliza Day<strong>

On the second day I brought her a flower  
>She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen<br>I said, 'Do you know where the wild roses grow  
>So sweet and scarlet and free?'<br>**On the second day he came with a single red rose  
>He said: 'Give me your loss and your sorrow?'<br>I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
>He said, 'If I show you the roses will you follow?'<br>**

_E a besta aqui acreditou que ele não me faria mal!_

**They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Eliza Day<br>Why they call me that I do not know  
>For my name was Eliza Day<strong>

On the third day he took me to the river  
>He showed me the roses and we kissed<br>And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
>As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist<p>

_Ele me beijou e me deixou numa caverna pra morrer!_

Amy estava chorando mais ainda neste ponto.**  
><strong>

On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
>And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief<br>And I kissed her goodbye, I said, 'All beauty must die'  
>And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth<p>

_Nem isso ele fez nem me falou: "goodbye"!__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Elisa Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Eliza Day<br>For my name was Eliza Day  
>For my name was Eliza Day <strong>

Amy chorou o resto da é Nellie chegar do seu curso de culinária e disse:

—Ah não! Vem Amy!

— Para onde?

— Isso é para o seu bem!

Nellie levou Amy para um SPA e elas ficaram lá até a hora de fechar.

**Essa música é Where The Wild Roses Grow da Kylie Minogue**

**Eu adorei escrever essa historia!Ela Vai ter 5 capítulos e vai ser 100% Amyan!**

**Tomara que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Beijinhos :*******


	2. Mensagem misteriosa

**Oi gente! Eu totalmente esqueci de postar esse cap. Já tava pronto há um tempão tomara que esteja bom!**

Quando Amy chegou em casa do SPA ela estava se sentindo incrível! Não estava mais preocupada com nada. Ela foi dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy estava terminando seu café da manhã,suco de lanaja com gelo e queijo quente quando a capainha tocou. Ela atendeu mas não havia ninguém apenas uma tulipa alaranjada e um cartão no chão, ela pegou a flor e colocou num vaso em seu quarto depois leu o cartão:

Querida Amy, eu gostaria de conversar com você, me encontre no Bar/Karaokê da rua 25 dia 7.8 as 19h. Venha sozinha e com uma flor na mão.

Com carinho,

Um amigo

Estava escrito com uma letra elegante e bonita e Amy ficou com vontade de ir para descobrir quem era seu 'amigo'. _"e se for uma armadilha? Será que eu devo ir?" _ela ficou se perguntando. Por fim decidiu que iria ao bar/karaokê.

-:||:-.:*'''''*:.-:|:-.:*'''''*:.-:|:-

Enquanto isso:

Ian estava em um café pensando; imaginando se Amy iria ao encontro.

"Se ela for o que eu vou dizer? Será que eu devo cantar uma musica que expresse o que eu sinto por ela? Não!Eu não teria coragem! Mas o que eu devo fazer então? Ahhh chegue logo dia 7!"

**Desculpa esse cap ta bem curto mas ainda hoje posto mais!**


	3. Encontro

**Oi people!Me desculpem pela demora tava cheia de coisas pra fazer mas aqui esta o 3º cap. ! Pensamentos em itálico.**

**Boa leitura!**

Dia 7.8 antes do "encontro"

Amy estava pronta, estava com uma jeans, sapatilhas pretas e com uma blusa verde que realçava o tom de seus olhos. Avisou a Dan e a Nellie que ia sair e que ela provavelmente chegaria tarde. Dan nem ouviu e Nellie disse:

—Ta! Se divirta!

Ela saiu e se dirigiu a rua 25 mas antes passou em uma floricultura e comprou uma rosa cor de rosa. Chegando la olhou-se no espelho de sua maquiagem e entrou no Karaokê.

-:||:-.:*'''''*:.-:|:-.:*'''''*:.-:|:-

Ian estava sentado em uma mesa segurando um cravo '_Por favor Amy venha!Por favor!'_

-:||:-.:*'''''*:.-:|:-.:*'''''*:.-:|:-

Amy entrou no karaokê segurando uma rosa cor de rosa, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul e logo viu Ian Kabra sentado numa mesa segurando um cravo '_ai não!'_.Ela deduziu que ele era seu 'amigo' e foi se sentar com ele.

— Que bom que você veio!Você esta linda!Ah isso é para você! – Ian cumprimento com um sorriso e deu o cravo para Amy

— O que você quer?

— Eu só quero conversar!E é muito bom te ver também!

— Muito bem, o que você tem a dizer.

— Amy faz tempo que a caça as pistas terminou e eu não quero ser mais seu inimigo!-como ela continuou em silencio ele continuou- Amy, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e no que eu te fiz desde o final da caça e a culpa esta me matando! Eu preciso saber você me perdoa?

— Te perdoar pelo que exatamente?-Amy estava desconfiada

— Bom por tudo que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer!Tudo em Paris, em Veneza, na Austrália,... por tudo!

—Ian eu não sei se algum dia eu vou conseguir esquecer tudo isso, mas eu acho que eu te perdôo!- Amy respondeu sinceramente e um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Ian

—Você não tem ideia de como isso me deixa feliz!

— Acho que é meu dever como Madrigal tentar manter a paz!

— Você é muito boa no seu trabalho!

— Ian porque você ta fazendo isso?

—Isso o que?

— Ficar me elogiando! Não precisa!_'Por favor não faça isso de novo'_

— Precisa sim! Uma garota adorável como você precisa ouvir muitos elogios!- Amy corou um pouco

— Ian para com isso! Não precisa me elogiar eu já te desculpei!

—Amy de verdade por que você não consegue aceitar que você é maravilhosa?

— Por que eu não sou tão maravilhosa assim!- Ian ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e depois disse num tom doce:

—Bom pra mim você é maravilhosa e desde Novembro tem algo que eu quero fazer!-'_ai meu deus o que ele quer fazer?'_ dizendo isso ele beijou Amy. Depois disso ela começou a chorar

— Ian você realmente acha que eu sou burra o suficiente pra cair no mesmo truque duas vezes?

Amy saiu correndo e só parou quando chegou na sua casa e se jogou em sua cama._'Por que ele tem que fazer isso comigo?Por que eu tenho que gostar tanto assim dele?Será que ele esta só brincando comigo de novo ou ele mudou mesmo?'_Na cabeça de Amy milhões de perguntas sem resposta e lembranças dolorosas se misturavam enquanto ela chorava.

Um tempo depois

Nellie entrou no quarto de Amy com três cartões, cinco buquês e duas caixas de bombons todos endereçados a Amy

—Toma isso é para você! -ela disse enquanto colocava as coisas na cama – e tem três mensagens na secretaria eletrônica para você!

— Obrigada por trazer tudo!Você pode ficar com os bombons, apagar as mensagens e queimar os cartões e as flores para mim?

— Como assim? Você não vai nem ver de quem é?

— Eu já sei!Mas tudo bem eu abro!

Amy abriu tudo os bombons diziam apenas "Para: a garota mais inteligente e bonita do mundo; De: Ian Kabra" os buquês tinham mensagens malucas um dizia "Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu hamster" o outro dizia "Obrigado por tudo!Até mais!" o terceiro "gostou da surpresa que eu te fiz?"o quarto dizia apenas: "sinceramente Ian Kabra " e o quinto e maior dizia "Você pode não saber mas é uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu já vi! Você é especial e eu gosto muito de você! Só quero que você saiba que nada do que eu falei hoje foi só da boca para fora e nada do que eu fiz foi parte de um amor, seu amigo" e os cartões tinham alguns poemas feitos pelo próprio Ian.

Logo que ela viu as mensagens dos buquês percebeu que só o que estava sublinhado era importante. No final ficava assim:

'Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu te fiz.

Sinceramente, Ian Kabra'

Mas ainda havia a mensagem do quinto buquê e os cartões _'O que será que eles significam?Será que ele esta falando serio?E se for só mais um dos joguinhos dele?'_Amy só não estava mais confusa do que Nellie

— Amy, por favor, me explique o que aconteceu para Ian Kabra te mandar todas essas coisas?

Amy contou tudo para Nellie, o que tinha acontecido na Coréia, no Bar/Karaoke e como ela estava se sentindo.

— Nossa!Eu não sei o que te dizer mas eu acho que você deve ouvir seu coração e se ele esta te dizendo que você ainda gosta do Ian Kabra então você deve ficar com o Ian!

— Eu não sei Nellie!- Amy estava realmente confusa

— Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para você é só falar ta bom?

— Nellie você ouviria as mensagens comigo?

— Claro!

**E ai gostaram? Esse ficou um pouco maior! Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo! E vocês só vão descobrir o que as mensagens dizem no próximo! Será que o Ian ta muito fora do personagem? Por favor me digam o que vocês acham!**

**Beijos Cami Cahill**


End file.
